mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoni Hardonk
| birth_place = Weesp | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Dutch | height = | weight = | weightclass = 265 | reach = | style = Kickboxing, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Amsterdam and Los Angeles. | team = Vos Gym | rank = blue belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | kickboxingwins = 3 | kickboxingkowins = 2 | kickboxinglosses = 4 | kickboxingkolosses = 2 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Antoni Barend Hardonk (born February 5, 1976) is a Dutch mixed martial arts fighter and kickboxer who has competed in K-1 and the UFC. K-1 / Kickboxing career Antoni made his K-1 debut at the K-1 World Grand Prix 2001 Preliminary Scandinavia on June 9, 2001 where he was participating in an eight man elimination tournament. He faced Swede Fredic Rosenberg in the quarter finals and quickly defeated him via technical knockout in the first round. In the semi finals he faced another Swede, Wisam Feyli, who he defeated by a third round unanimous decision, thus booking his place in the tournament final. In the final match Antoni faced yet another Swede, Larry Lindwall, but was unable to win the tournament, losing instead by second round technical knockout. On September 29, 2002 Antoni would face fellow Dutch kickboxer and future K-1 Grand Prix champion Remy Bonjasky at the It's Showtime 6 "As Usual" event in the Netherlands. Antoni held his own during the fight but eventually lost via a fifth round unanimous decision. He would lose his next couple of fights against Attila Karacs and Badr Hari respectively before ending a four fight losing streak on July 29, 2005, by defeating Croatian Domagoj Ostojic by third round technical knockout at Ultimate Nokaut 2. Early MMA career Antoni started off his mma career fighting in his home country and all over Europe and Japan before coming to the United States. He fights out of the Vos Gym with various other Dutch kickboxers and MMA fighters. His main training partner is MMA up and comer Alexander Van Zandt. UFC career Antoni made his UFC debut at UFC 65 - Bad Intentions on November 18, 2006, defeating Sherman Pandergarst by technical knockout due to leg kicks. His next fight was at UFC Fight Night 9 on April 5, 2007 against Justin McCully, a late-notice replacement for Hardonk's original opponent, former UFC Heavyweight champion Frank Mir, as he had to drop out due to a shoulder injury. Hardonk lost to McCully via unanimous decision. Hardonk's next fight was against Frank Mir at UFC 74 on August 25, 2007. Hardonk lost due to a kimura lock early in the first round. Most recently, Antoni beat Colin Robinson at UFC 80 by TKO 17 seconds into the first round and Eddie Sanchez at UFC 85 by TKO in the second round. Hardonk returned to the Octagon on December 27, at UFC 92 where he defeated newcomer, Mike Wessel via 2nd round TKO. On April 18 UFC 97 he was defeated by Cheick Kongo via TKO of the second round. Patrick Barry and Hardonk fought on October 24, 2009 at UFC 104.Antoni Hardonk vs. Pat Barry Likely for UFC 104 After some success with his leg kicks in the first round, his opponent found his range in the second with fast jab combinations, and Hardonk was hurt several times before dropping and succumbing to strikes at 2:30 of round 2. Personal life In June 2009, Hardonk witnessed an armed robbery taking place on the street close to the Los Angeles International airport. Three men were robbing a man by knife point. Hardonk ran over and thwarted the robbery by throwing two of the assailants to the ground and chasing the third away. Hardonk recovered the victims wallet and returned it to him. Titles *Kickboxing **2001 K-1 World Grand Prix Preliminary Scandinavia runner up Mixed martial arts record Kickboxing record , Antoni Hardonk has compiled a professional kickboxing record within the K-1 promotion of 3 wins and 4 losses, with 2 wins and 2 losses by KO/TKO. References External links *Hardonk's UFC profile. *Hardonk's Sherdog.com profile. *Highlight of Antoni Hardonk. Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch kickboxers Category:Dutch mixed martial artists Category:People from North Holland ja:アントニー・ハードンク Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters